


Wake Up Alone

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, F/M, Female Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Kinktober, Period-Typical Sexism, Rule 63, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: King Jongdae tries to make his Queen Consort Zitao understand that he rules her, too.





	Wake Up Alone

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 20: **noncon** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

The victorious Wu Emperor must have dispatched Zitao as soon as he returned to Jianye, Jongdae thought, so little time passed between his own sudden coronation and even more sudden marriage. Prince Jongdae had lost his two older brothers in the war fulfilling their obligation as vassals of the Wei, but a regent, even of a small nation like Jongdae, has no time to mourn. Newly crowned King Jongdae was sent Zitao, one of the emperor’s cousins, to be his consort. She was younger, graceful, gorgeous, and superbly educated – nobility raised to be the highest quality but also highly expendable. Zitao seemed to have a sense of the first but not the second, because it appeared that she operated under the impression she had been sent to co-rule Jongdae’s nation in her cousin’s interest, inserting herself into Jongdae’s state duties with a confidence and familiarity that was neither welcome nor wanted.

As third prince, Jongdae never wanted to rule but damned if he was going to let a foreign power tell him how he should do it. If his young wife hadn’t endeared herself to the dowager queen somehow and Jongdae wasn’t certain it would start another war, he would have found a way to turn her over to Wei loyalists months ago.

He’s reconsidering that generous decision now as he throws back the sliding door to the consort’s pavilion.

‘You have absolutely no right to read my correspondence,’ he shouts, storming across the room to stand over where Zitao is sitting frozen at her desk, startled by the sudden intrusion. Jongdae’s jaw is tense and his eyes are furious. ‘I should have you arrested for treason.’

Zitao collects herself and looks up at him in an attempt at placidity. ‘So you got my suggestions?’ It wasn’t really a question, and in fact to Jongdae's ears it was dangerously close to a taunt. ‘If you had asked for my help at the beginning it would be easier for both of us. Also, you can’t convict me of a capital crime, the Emperor won’t allow it,’ she says lightly before going back to her reading.

Jongdae clenches his fists and wheels around the low table to stand over her and demand her attention. ‘I’ll have you whipped.’

Zitao almost snorts. ‘No you won’t, ge.’

She still doesn’t understand and Jongdae is fucking enraged by it. He grabs her hair, ignoring the ornaments that dig painfully into his palms as he wrenches her head back to meet his eyes. ‘Your precious emperor may let you get away with that sort of disrespect but not me, not here,’ he growls into her shocked face. ‘You still haven’t quite grasped your position here so let me make it absolutely crystal clear.’

Jongdae uses the grip in her hair to turn her face toward the door and gestures in the direction of the courtyard beyond. ‘To them,’ he hisses into Zitao’s ear, ‘at best you’re a foreigner to be placated but never trusted, and at worst you’re a constant, active threat to our nation, even if you never poison me or stab me in my sleep.’ Jongdae releases his grip, throwing her down on to the cushions and moving to kneel over her. His hands are flexing as he shakes with righteous rage and the need to make her understand her place. 

‘But to the king,’ he spits out, shoving his hands up her skirts and pushing the colorful layers of fabric up and away, covering Zitao’s arms and face as she struggles to right herself. ‘To _me_ , you’re my _wife_ ,’ he hisses the word, suddenly sticking two fingers into Zitao’s cunt as she thrashes and yells into the pile of fabric around her head. Jongdae slaps her thigh hard, making her yelp, then fishes his dick out from under his robes and spits into his hand. 

‘And as _my wife_ , you exist for one purpose only.’ He takes a breath and presses his spit-slick dick into her in one rough thrust. Zitao wails. ‘And that means I. Own. You.’

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of Zitao's perspective in this au [here](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178388818537/idk-if-you-go-back-and-revisit-verses-but-i-would). (this is less dark but still, warnings for period-typical misogyny, and the dubcon that comes from an arranged marriage)


End file.
